Jealous
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Aku punya uang 500 Yen. Cukup untukmu?" Tawar Shikadai. "A-apa?", Chocho mendadak bego. "500 Yen?" "Ya 500 Yen" "Baiklah, aku rela demi 500 yenku", ujar Chocho dengan bersemangat. "Aku tidak tau kau suka merayu dengan cara seperti itu", ujar Himawari sinis dari balik bahu Shikadai. "Eh", "Onichanku sedang sakit. Aku pulang dulu ya Shikadai-nii" Lho? Kenapa jadi begini?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna...**  
 **Jumpa lagi dengan Mika-chan.**  
 **Kali ini Mika-chan persembahkan ff ini For Himawarii-naraa, my Favorit newbie author,reader, and reviewer :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Warning :**  
 **OOC, Typo (s), DLDR**  
 **Pairing : Nara Shikadai x Uzumaki Himawari**

* * *

 **Jealous**

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Nara. Dua tahun setelah pertempuran besar melawan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki Otsutsuki.

Shikadai tersenyum sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan posisi tengkurap diatas tempat tidur. Hal yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia lakukan. Ibunya akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari jika tau Shikadai meletakkan laptopnya diatas tempat tidur. Mantan Putri Suna yang sekarang menjadi Nyonya Besar di Klan Nara itu sangat disiplin. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ketidak teraturan. Apalagi jika ketidak teraturan itu disebabkan oleh anak dan suaminya.  
Laptop hitamnya berbunyi beberapa kali, pertanda ada beberapa notifikasi yang masuk. Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu ia lulus ujian menjadi Jounin. Disaat teman-teman seusianya berjuang untuk ujian Chunin, lelaki berambut nanas itu malah sudah mendapatkan gelar Jouninnya. Banyak komentar seputar Postingannya di media sosial terpopuler Konoha.  
Ia mengetikan balasan beberapa komentar dari kawan-kawannya. Kemudian tangannya meraih mouse dan membuka tab baru. Ia sedang terburu membuka laman email. Seorang gadis yang pastinya tidak sabar menanti balasan pesannya. Setelah membaca pesan gadis itu, Shikadai malah mengurungkan diri untuk membalasnya. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian meraih rompi hijaunya yang tersampir di ujung kursi. Setelah mematikan laptop kesayangannya ia segera beranjak pergi.  
"Siang, Shikadai", seru seorang wanita bersurai pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu ya", sambung wanita itu lagi sambil memeluk bahu Shikadai ketika ia tiba di depannya.  
"Terima kasih, Ino-baachan", jawab Shikadai sedikit malas karena harus berbasa-basi.  
"Kau pasti sedang mencari Inojin, bukan?", tebak Ino sambil mengerling. "Sayangnya putraku sedang ada missi dengan Tousannya".  
"Ah, ia melewatkan ujian Chunin?", tanya Shikadai sambil mendekat kearah deretan bunga yang terpajang disepanjang rak yang memanjang diberanda depan kediaman Yamanaka.  
"Hahaha... begitulah", tawa Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sepertinya kali ini Inojin dan Sai sedang serius menghadapi missinya. Hingga dia melewatkan ujian Chuninnya lagi".  
"Hemm", tanggap Shikadai yang kini berada didepan pot-pot kecil berisi bibit bunga matahari yang baru bertunas.  
"Ah, kalau begitu kau mau pergi sekarang atau... ah...", sifat kepo Ino mulai menguar. Ia memutari Shikadai sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mau membeli bunga untuk seseorang. Iya kan? Kau tidak mencari Inojin. Aku tau. Pilihanmu tepat. Bunga matahari. Aku tau seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga itu. Inojin sering memberi gadis itu bunga Matahari".  
Shikadai menoleh. Apa? Inojin memberi bunga pada Himawari? Dan ia tidak tau?  
"Sepertinya aku tak perlu menebak-nebak", kikik Ino sambil menatap wajah Shikadai yang sedikit memerah. "Aih, aku akan senang menjadi besan Hokage. Tapi semua keputusan ditangan gadis itu bukan? Berjuanglah Shikadai! Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada putraku. Kalian berdua menggemaskan".  
Shikadai sedikit menghindar ketika tangan Ino menyentuh pipinya. Lagi-lagi sahabat ayahnya itu mencubit pipinya. Sial, pipi tembam yang ia peroleh dari gen ibunya membuat beberapa orang senang mencubit serta menciumi pipinya. Sebut saja Ibunya, neneknya, dan sahabat ayahnya yang berisik ini. Yah dari kecil Ino memang suka sekali mencium pipi tembam Shikadai atau sekedar mencubitnya. Membuat Shikadai sedikit trauma dekat-dekat dengan seorang gadis.  
Sayangnya gadis yang ia sukai justru memiliki sifat seperti Ino. Terlalu bersemangat dan mudah gemas terhadap sesuatu. Yah, pipi Shikadai pun tak luput dari obyek yang membuat sisi gemasnya timbul. Shikadai senang-senang saja sih jika Himawari menciumi pipinya. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak hanya senang menciumi pipinya tapi juga senang sekali menarik pipinya hingga melar beberapa centimeter. Dan yang pasti menyakitkan.  
"Baiklah, baachan, aku mau yang ini", tunjuk shikadai sambil menganggat pot mini itu dengan tangan kirinya.  
"Oke, itu kuberikan padamu", jawab Ino sambil tersenyum gemas. "Anggap saja itu pemberian seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai orang lain. Ayahmu adalah sahabatku. Ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. jadi, bunga itu untukmu. Terimalah".  
Tidak ingin menanggapi panjang lebar dan berkata banyak hal yang hanya akan membuat Ino terharu dan mungkin menambah sesi curhatnya, shikadai segera mengangguk dan berpamitan.  
"terimakasih, Ino-Baachan. Aku permisi pamit dulu", ujar Shikadai sambil berlalu.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki  
Shikadai sedang berada didepan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Tangan kanannya yang bebas merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Setelah menekan beberapa kali ia segera menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.  
"Hallo", terdengar sebuah jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.  
"Hime, aku sedang berada didepan rumahmu", ujar Shikadai.  
"Aku turun", jawab Himawari cepat sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian Himawari mencul dari balik pintu gerbang. Terlihat beberapa pengawal yang mengikutinya keluar rumah.  
"Masuklah", ujar Himawari sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Kakakmu ada?", tanya Shikadai sedikit ragu.  
"Oh, jangan bilang kau takut padanya?", tebak Himawari sambil memicingkan matanya.  
"Tidak", jawab Shikadai sambil mengangkat bahu. langkah kakinya mensejajari Himawari yang menuntunnya hingga ruang keluarga.

* * *

Hinata muncul dari arah koridor ruang tengah. Perempuan bersurai indigo seperti milik Himawari itu tersenyum padanya dan menyapanya.  
"Selamat datang, Shikadai", sapa Hinata. "Ayo masuklah. Silahkan duduk dan mengobrol santai disini. Apa aku perlu memanggilkan Boruto untukmu? Kebetulan ia sedang senang hari ini. Kau pasti sudah dengar jika ia sudah lulus ujian Chunin kemarin".  
"Ya, saya juga melihat pertandingan itu", jawab Shikadai sopan.  
"Baiklah, silahkan mengobrol. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian", pamit Hinata kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.  
Shikadai menolehkan pandangannya dari pintu. Ia menatap gadis remaja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Duduk?", tanya Shikadai sambil mengerling sofa dibawahnya.  
"Tentu saja", jawab Himawar sambil duduk dihadapan Shikadai.  
Hening sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan. Beberapa saat kemudian Himawari mendengus. Cukup keras untuk ukuran seorang putri.  
"Huh", dengusnya. "Baiklah, aku mengalah. Selamat, kau sudah lulus ujian menjadi Jounin", ujar Himawari sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Hm", jawab Shikadai sambil memalingkan muka. Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi menurutnya ini sedikit meropotkan. Dan ia kurang bisa mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihnya. Apalagi dihadapan gadis yang ia sayangi.  
"Hanya itu?", cecar Himawari. "Hm saja?", tuntutnya.  
Shikadai kembali menangkap pandangannya pada wajah Himawari. Ia menaikkan alis kanannya tanda tidak paham. Sebenarnya ia paham. Hanya saja, ah, terlalu merepotkan.  
"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa", lanjut Himawari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tau seperti apa dirimu. Merepotkan ya kan?".  
Himawari memalingkan wajahnya. Kepala dan matanya mulai memanas. Astaga, ia tak harus menangis dihadapan Shikadai kan?  
Tuk Tuk  
Himawari menoleh ketika Shikadai mengetuk bahunya. Matanya melotot seperti mengguarkan kata Apa?  
Shikadai meletakkan pot mininya di meja samping tempat Himawari duduk. Wajahnya terlihat memerah kemudian ia berpaling menghadap kearah pintu.  
"Apa ini untukku?", tanya Himawari sedikit bingung.  
"Terserah", jawab Shikadai. "Aku meletakkannya disitu. Barangkali ada yang menyukainya. Memang tidak seperti bunga matahari yang selalu Inojin bawakan sih. Ini hanya tunas kecil".  
Senyum Himawari mengembang. Shikadai masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu.  
"Kau cemburu?", tebak Himwari sambil memegang dagu Shikadai dan memutar dagu itu mengarah padanya.  
"Tidak. Merepotkan", jawab Shikadai mencoba memalingkan wajahnya laagi. Tapi dengan sigap Himawari menangkup pipi tembamnya.  
"Oh, sudahlah", jawab Himawari sambil melengos. " Tidak memberiku selamat karena kau cemburu?Aku juga lulus ujian Chunin tau! Jadi bunga ini apa? Untukku?".  
"Hm", jawab Shikadai sambil menolak menatap Himawari meskipun wajahnya sudah dihadapan gadis itu.  
"Jadi kau benar cemburu?", tanya Himawari lebih semangat. "Kau cemburu pada sahabatmu?".  
"Hm", jawab Shikadai singkat. Lebih mirip seperti suara geraman.  
"Astaga, masih tetap cemburu meskipun yang kusukai itu hanya dirimu?", tanya Himawari sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Shikadai.  
"Hm", lagi-lagi sebuah jawaban ambigu.  
Himawari sedikit kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Baiklah tuan Nara, ini yang kau mau bukan?  
Himawari mengecup singkat bibir Shikadai membuat mata Shikadai terbelalak. Shock. What the...  
Klontang  
Pyar  
"HIMEEE..."  
"Himawari",  
Himawari dan Shikadai segera menoleh. Terlihat Hinata sedang kikuk memunguti pecahan gelas dinampannya dan Boruto yang mukanya memerah seperti sedang menahan sembelit.  
Mampus aku, batin Shikadai.  
Well, bagaimana sekarang tuan Nara?

* * *

End or TBC?  
Review... = Pahala (haha... Maksa)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Space :**

 _ **Kenapa jadi begini? Kan uda dibilang Oneshoot. Kok minta next sih guys hiks.. hiks...**_

 _ **Padahal Mika belum nyiapin seperti apa kelanjutannya. Soalnya emang sengaja dibikin gantung.**_

 _ **jadi saat Mika menulis next Chap ini, Mika ragu... Sesuai gak ya... Well kalo gak sesuai ga boleh komplain yaa... Kan uda dibilang Onesshoot heheh :p**_

 _ **So, thanks buat semua yang uda mereview.. Gak nyangka bakal dapet review secepat ini :) #Seneng**_

 _ **Dan buat Himawarii-nara... Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari FF kamu yang sad ending itulohh... Duh,,, sebel kan Shikadai ga jadi sama Himawari. :D Akhirnya Mika bikin sendiri deh... :)**_

* * *

 **WARNING :**

 **Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kalo gak Suka dilarang nge Bash apalagi ngeflame**

 **Review saran open**

 **Alur suka-suka penulis**

* * *

 **Ein Mikara Present**

 **Jealous Part 2**

* * *

Apa kau tau rasanya berhubungan dengan saudara teman baikmu? Berpacaran maksudnya, dan yah itu merupakan sebuah dilemma. Dilema ini juga dirasakan oleh Shikadai. Himawari, pada dasarnya gadis itu mendapat posisi yang cukup rumit jika dikaitkan dengan Shikadai. Himawari adalah Putri kedua sang Nanadaime, Hokage konoha yang tersohor. Himawari juga merupakan, seperti yang sudah dikatakan diawal, adik dari teman baik Shikadai. Bukan teman yang benar-benar baik. Tapi, yah begitulah. Shikadai cukup akrab dengan Boruto. Tapi bukan berarti Boruto adalah sahabatnya. Bocah kuning yang bersemangat itu bertolak belakang dengan Shikadai. Namun bagaimana Shikadai bisa memulai sebuah hubungan dengan Himawari? Entahlah. Itu mengalir begitu saja.

Beberapa bulan sebelum ujian chuninnya yang pertama atau sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, Shikadai mendapati seseorang yang diam-diam selalu membuntutinya. Jangan kira Shikadai tidak peka. Shikadai sangat yakin jika yang membuntutinya adalah Putri Konoha, Uzumaki Himawari. Dan kenapa Himawari selalu membuntutinya, itu juga masih menjadi rahasia sang gadis hingga sekarang.

Kedua pasang mata menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah Shikadai melakukan hal yang sangat fatal. Shikamaru, Tousannya, membuat Shikadai menarik napas beberapa kali. Frustasi. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tidak hanya malu, tekanan moral juga ia rasakan hingga tulang-tulangnya terasa menggigil. Keberanian sang Putri Konoha membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi sulit. Yah, sulit dijelaskan. Ia mau menjelaskan apa? Shikadai sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya.

Lingkaran biru samar masih menghiasi matanya ketika ia terbangun tadi pagi. Dan diruang makan, suasana menjadi senyap. Biasanya, pagi-pagi Sang Nyonya Nara akan meributkan banyak hal. Tentang kemalasannya, kemalasan Tousannya, kemalasan pengatur rumah tangga, dan banyak hal bisa ia curahkan sepanjang pagi. Namun pagi ini, meskipun sebenarnya cuaca sedang cerah dan agak menghangat, mereka berdua malah memilih untuk diam. Mendiamkan Shikadai tepatnya. Hey, bukan hanya mereka saja yang malu, Shikadai juga. Ia korban disini. Tapi kenapa semua orang menilainya sebagai tersangka?

"Bisakahkah Kaasan berkata sesuatu?", tanya Shikadai dengan muka malasnya.

Mata Temari menatap tepat kearah Shikadai sambal setengah melotot. "Bukannya kau senang jika Kaasan diam?", sindir wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Aku lebih suka Kaasan langsung marah-marah daripada mendiamkanku. Merepotkan", gumam Shikadai sambal menusuk telur dadarnya tanpa semangat.

"Baiklah, asal kau ceritakan semuanya. Kenapa mukamu sampai babak belur? Dan benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Boruto bahwa kau mencium Himawari didepannya dan didepan ibunya?", Temari bersendekap sambal mencecar Shikadai dengan pertanyaan. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih untuk menguap lebar.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kemarin. Kenapa kita tidak makan saja?", tanya Shikadai sambil mencebikkan mulutnya.

"Kau kira semua sudah selesai? Jangan permalukan nama baik Klan Nara. Kau juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga nama baik Sunagakure. Kaasan selalu berkata pikirkan resiko setiap tingkah lakumu. Apa begitu saja sulit?", hardik Temari sambil menggebu-gebu.

"Cukup", potong Shikamaru. "Makan!", putusnya.

Mereka makan dengan hening. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu…

"Ikut Tousan ke Beranda belakang", perintah Shikamaru sebelum beranjak dari kursi makannya.

* * *

Shikadai mengikuti tousannya kearah beranda belakang, tempat bisanya kedua Nara itu berbagi cerita atau sekedar bermain Shogi. Shikamaru terlentang sambil menghadap kearah langit yang cerah. Shikadai kemudian ikut terlentang disamping Tousannya sambil menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Aku tak akan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin", gumam Shikamaru. "Yang harus kau tau adalah, jangan pernah mengecewakan ibumu. Itu saja".

"Baik, Tousan", jawab Shikadai sambil menguap dan segera memejamkan mata disamping pria yang sangat dikaguminya itu.

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Sementara dikediaman Hokage ke Tujuh...

Sejak kemarin Himawari menolak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, khususnya Boruto. Kakak tersayangnya itu kali ini sudah melakukan tindakan yang kelewatan. Kenapa? Hanya karena sebuah kecupan saja kekasihnya harus babak belur. Dan, Himawari juga kecewa dengan sikap Shikadai. Kekasihnya itu bisa saja melawan kakaknya, tapi ia malah memilih untuk mengalah dan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Boruto. Ck.. Mengesalkan.

Belum lagi Kaasannya, memang sih Hinata tidak memarahi Himawari. Tapi Istri Hokage itu melaporkan kejadian kemarin pada Tousannya. Well, yang mengejutkan Himawari, bukannya marah Sang Hokage malah sumringah. Apaan itu? Maksudnya Tousannya mendukung penuh Himawari dengan Shikadai? Jika benar begitu sih bagus. Tapi sepertinya bukan. Sepertinya… Well, Tousannya sempat menyinggung-nyinggung perihal tentang neneknya. Khusina. Menurut Tousannya sikap Himawari menurun dari neneknya tersebut. Benarkah?

Apa neneknya juga menyukai hal-hal yang imut-imut seperti pipi tembam Shikadai? Atau apakah neneknya menyukai sifat acuh seperti yang dimiliki Shikadai? Atau… Ah, sudahlah. Himawari sama sekali tidak mengenal neneknya. Pun Sang Tousan juga tidak mengenal neneknya. Pasalnya neneknya itu sudah tiada jauh sebelum Himawari lahir.

Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Himawari hanya menoleh sekilas tanpa menanggapi.

"Hime, boleh Nii-san masuk?", suara Boruto terdengar agak mencicit. "Ayolah, Hime. Sebentar saja", bujuk Boruto sambil kembali mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik.

Himawari yang masih kesal itu akhirnya beranjak berdiri dari Kasur kesayangannya. Berjalan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kemudian menarik pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Boruto agak terjungkal ketika pintu ditarik dengan kuat oleh sang bungsu Uzumaki. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Sambil memberikan cengiran lebar, Boruto menyapa adiknya dengan semangat.

"Hai Hime, aku..", ujar Boruto memulai sapaannya tapi tentu saja kata-katanya dipotong oleh Himawari yang menguarkan sikap tidak bersahabat.

"Cepat katakan ada perlu apa", potong Himawari tanpa memandang kearah Boruto.

"Hime, nii-san minta maaf", ujar Boruto sambil menampilkan wajah memelas.

Himawari menatap kearah sang kakak. Dia benci keadaan ini. Sekesal-kesalnya, Boruto adalah kakak yang paling disayanginya. Dan salah satu lelaki favoritnya. Himawari mendecih pelan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cih, aku benci sekali melakukan ini. Tapi… aku memaafkan, Nii-chan", gerutu Himawari sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, Nii-chan harus meminta maaf pada Shika-kun. Harus!".

"EKH", mata Boruto melotot. Apa? Apa Himawari baru saja memintanya untuk minta maaf ke si Nanas?

"Ukh… ituu…", gumam Boruto ragu.

"Ya! Jangan bilang Nii-chan tidak mau?!", bentak Himawari. "Kau sudah membuatnya babak belur, Nii-chan".

Boruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil berpaling. "Tidak", elaknya. "Dia seenaknya menciummu. Aku tidak terima adikku diperlakukan dengan tidak sopan. Memangnya dia siapa?". Giliran Boruto yang bersikap menyebalkan. Lelaki bersurai kuning ini memang searogan itu dengan keputusannya. Seperti menganggap benar dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap kekasih Himawari kemarin. Dan sebagai ceweknya, memangnya Himawari rela kekasihnya dibuat babak belur? Enak saja, tentu saja TIDAK.

"Kau ini", geram Himawari sambil mencubit lengan Boruto.

"Aww, sakit, Hime", geruto Boruto yang mendapati lengannya memerah.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari cubitan", geram Himawari. "Memangnya siapa Shikadai? Dia itu Kekasihku, Nii-chan. Kekasihku!", ujar Himawari memberi penekanan pada kata Kekasihku. "Kenapa kau tidak peka sekali sih?".

"Apa? Kekasihmu? Sejak kapan? Biar kuhajar dia!", geram Boruto sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Jika-Niichan-berusaha-melukai-Shikadai….", Aura aneh menguar. Boruto merasa dejavu dengan situasi yang mulai mencekam ini. Mata Himawari perlahan mulai memucat. Biru safirnya terganti dengan warna abu-abu dengan guratan otot disekeliling matanya. Membuat Boruto merinding sekaligus menggigil diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Err…Hime… Hime… Baiklah… Nii-Nii-Nii-chan ada jadwal latihan. Sudah dulu ya…", gugup Boruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Kau mau menghindariku, Nii-chan?", bisik Himawari yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Ahhhh… Kaasan TOLONG!",

* * *

 **End (tbc?)**

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Byakugan No Hime, seman99i, Nyonya Besar Gaara, Fura-chan Sawayaka, Uzumaki-chan, Name Doni, Unnihikari, chimi wila chan, Daisy uchiha, Kyucel, Red Kushi-chan, himawaarii-nara, TC, RinZitao, Meimy, My Story Follower, My Story favoriters, All Reader,,,, You rock guys. Tanpa kalian author bukan siapa-siapa.**

Sedikit dari Author, Kali ini Mika tidak meminta review dengan maksa (haha), kenapa/ Karena Mika gak tau ceritanya beneran end disini apa masih bissa lanjut. Jika ada yang bisa kasih ide, mohon di PM ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna…

Mika kangen banget…

Sayang Mika susah cari waktu senggang untuk nglanjutin fic ini. Tapi over all sekarang udah lanjut dan kayaknya akan ada beberapa chapter lagi.

Sungguh sayang sekali tidak seramai yang dulu. Huhuhu…

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan menyemangati

Love you….

Ein-Mikara

* * *

Harap Maklum karena Typo (s) bertebaran

* * *

 **Hukuman**

* * *

KLONTANG

PRAK

PYAR

GLUDUK GLUDUK

"KASAAAN….."

Zing…..

Boruto terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ugh, tulang punggungnya sakit. Ya ampun, sampai terbawa mimpi lagi. Padahal babak belur sekali sudah menyakitkan, ini malah reka adegan dimimpi. Sepertinya Himawari benar-benar mengutuknya.

Tok Tok

"Onichaan…", seru Himawari dari luar kamarnya. "Aku masuk ya..".

Belum sempat Boruto menjawab pintu kamar sudah menjeblak terbuka. Himawari masuk dengan membawa nampan ditangan kirinya.

"Aku bawakan susu dan pancake buatan Kaasan kesukaan onichan loh", terang Himawari dengan bibir masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Aneh.

Kenapa Himawari jadi baik begini?

"Apa ini aman?", Tanya Boruto dengan tampang bodoh sambil memegangsegelas susu yang disodorkan Himawari.

"Tentu saja", jawab Himawari sedikit cemberut. "Ayo cepat minum!", kini level cemberutnya bertambah dengan pelototan.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Pintu kamar Boruto lagi-lagi menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat sosok serba kuning yang sedang berjalan semakin mendekat kea rah ranjang.

"Hey Bolt", sapa Tousannya. "Kau sudah baikan?".

Boruto menatap Tousannya sejenak kemudian menatap Himawari. Terlihat senyuman mengembang diwajah manis adiknya. Tapi.. senyuman itu lebih mirip seringaian. Seraaaamm…

"Euh, iya, Tousan", jawab Boruto sambil lirik-lirik Himawari.

"Ah, syukurlah kau punya adik yang baik hati dan pengertian", ujar Tousannya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Himawari. "Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu Bolt? Andai saja dirumah tak ada Himawari, kau pasti sudah luka parah lebih dari ini. Ya kan Hime?", Himawari tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Tousannya.

"Baiklah Tousan akan berangkat sekarang. Kaasan kalian masih harus menjaga Hiashi Jisaan sampai beliau sembuh. Untuk sementara waktu, rumah dan perawatan Boruto Tousan serahkan pada Himawari. Kau sanggup, Hime?", Himawari lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

"Tenang saja Tousan", sahut Himawari. "Hima akan menjaga rumah dengan baik. Dan akan memastikan Onichan segera sembuh".

"Bagus", seru Tousannya sambil berlalu.

Zing…

Suasana kembali senyap.

"Kenapa? Onichan bingung?", Tanya Himawari sambil menyeringai.

"Euh.. ya.. begitulah", jawab Boruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tidak ada saksi. Aku bisa bercerita semauku", sahut Himawari sambil menarik gelas yang isinya baru ditenggak setengah oleh Boruto. "Setidaknya aku masih cukup baik karena merawatmu. Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf pada kekasihku".

Isi gelasnya tandas. Ya, cairan susu itu mengalir ditenggorokan Himawari. Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang memotong-motong pancakenya. Suapan pertama mengarah kearah Boruto.

"Buka mulut Onichan. Kau harus makan supaya lekas sembuh", ujar Himawari.

"Kau baik sekali Hime", sahut Boruto dengan semangat membuka mulutnya.

Nyam nyam nyam.

Uahh… ini enak sekali, batin Boruto.

Suapan kedua, Boruto sudah tak sabar tapi…

Loh.

Suapan kedua masuk kemulut Himawari.

Ohh.. mungkin suapan ketiga akan mengarah kemulutnya, pikir Boruto dengan sabar.

Lah.

Suapan ketiga masuk kemulut Himawari lagi? Keempat? Kelima dan seterusnya. Boruto sukses shock.

"Uahh.. pancakenya enak ya onichan?", Tanya Himawari setelah menandaskan sepiring pancake dengan bibir sedikit belepotan madu.

"Em yah.. enak", jawab Boruto sambil lalu. Enak? Iya enak! Tapi kan kau habiskan sendiri. Batin Boruto kesal.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka", jawab Himawari riang. "Aku akan membawakan Shika-kun pancake terenak buatanku. Dan karena Onichan sudah mendapatkan hukuman setimpal, onichan akan mendapatkan dua porsi jumbo pancake yang sekarang ada di meja makan. Aku pergi dulu ya Ni-chaaan..". Ujar Himawari sambil mengecup pipi Boruto dengan bibir yang masih belepotan madu.

"Euh.. Hime, setidaknya kau bisa mencium pipiku lain kali dengan bibir berlipgloss", sahut Boruto sedikit jijik dengan lengket-lengket yang menempel dipipinya.

"Minta saja Sarada melakukannya untukmu", ejek Himawari sambil melangkah keluar.

Apa tadi? Dua porsi besar pancake? Huwaaah… Aku harus segera turun.

Gludak

Ugh.. Ternyata kakiku lemas. Huwaaahh… pancakenya..

* * *

Ein-mikara

* * *

Kediaman Keluarga Nara

"Kau suka?", Tanya Himawari yang kini duduk bersama Shikadai diberanda belakang keluarga Nara.

"Ehm, yah. Ini enak", jawab Shikadai sambil terus mengunyah pancakenya. "Terimakasih".

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf", ujar Himawari. "Kalau bukan salahku mungkin…".

"Sudahlah", potong Shikadai. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau juga sudah menjelaskan pada Kaasanku. Aku tau itu lebih sulit untukmu".

"Benar", ujar Himawari dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku takut dan sangat malu. Aku takut Bibi Temari akan memarahiku. Tapi..".

"Dia menyukaimu", lagi-lagi Shikadai memotong ucapan Himawari. "Kaasan peduli padamu. Buktinya dia malah menyuruhku menemanimu disini. Jika dia tidak menyukaimu, dia akan mengatakannya. Kaasanku bukan orang yang mudah berbasa-basi. Itulah yang disukai Tousanku darinya".

"Dan kau menyukaiku karena….", pancing Himawari membuat pipi Shikadai merona.

"Sepertinya Kaasan sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Kau yakin tidak ingin menemaninya?", elak Shikadai.

"Pengecut", ejek Himawari sambil terkekeh kemudian bangkit menuju kearah dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Shikadai… Bibi temari..", teriakan Chocho menggema dari arah luar.

Temari dan Himawari saling berpandangan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar", ujar Temari. "Sepertinya teman-teman Shikadai sedang berkunjung. Kau tidak apa-apa kalua kutinggal sebentar? Karena sepertinya kau tidak asing dengan suasana dapur".

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi", sahut Himawari. "Aku yakin bisssa memasak tanpa membakar sesuatu".

Temari tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Himawari. "Baiklah, kutinggal dulu kalau begitu", Himawari mengangguk mantap sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Temari kembali bersama Inojin.

"Aku mendapat tenaga bantuan", ujar Temari sambil tersenyum kearah Himawari. "Kau tau Hima, Inojin sering membantuku memasak. Sepertinya Ino mengajarinya dengan baik".

"Kau disini Hime?", sapa Inojin sambil bergabung membantu acara memasak mereka.

"Iya, aku sedang mengunjungi Shikadai-nii yang hamper babak belur karena ulah Bolt niichan", terang Himawari.

"Aku tak tau kau suka memasak", ujar Inojin.

"Itu berlaku untukmu juga", balas Himawari sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sering membantu Kaasanku, seperti yang bibi Temari katakan tadi. Ya, aku juga sering membantu disini", sahut Inojin sambil memisahkan kepala udang dari tubuhnya.

"Kebiasaan Kaasan berada didua tempat membuatku harus bias memasak. Apalagi seperti sekarang. Jisaan sedang sakit. Beberapa hari ini mungkin Kaasan akan berada di kediaman Jisan. Keahlian memasak sangat diperlukan untuk menghadapi selera makan Niichan dan otousanku yang lumayan.. yah kau tau sendiri bagaimana Bolt niichan", jelas Himawari.

"Hahaha.. aku paham maksudmu", sahut Inojin sambil tertawa.

Mereka masih belum sadar ketika sosok yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi mereka berdua dari jauh mulai mendekat.

"Kau mulai lagi", hardik Himawari. "Bibi Temari, lihatlah. Dia tidak membantu malah mengacau balaukan pekerjaanku", adu Himawari.

"Aku kan membantumu, Hime", elak Inojin.

"Kau kan punya tugas sendiri", hardik Himawari lagi.

"Sudahlah kalian. Ini sudah hampir selasai. Bibi bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri", sahut temari mencoba menahan amarahnya. Namun dia tiba-tiba teriangat sesuatu. Ah, suasana seperti ini tidak asing baginya. Melihat Himawari dan Inojin mengingatkannya pada Kankuro. Ddibanding Gaara, Kankuro lebi sering menggodanya. Dan sering sekali mengganggunya ketika memasak.

"Tuh, Inojin, kau bissa pergi main sana. Biar aku saja yang menemani bibi Temari. Ini kan sudah hamper selesai", bujuk Himawari dengan mata melotot.

"Tiddak mau. Aku kan yang sering membantunya. Kau disini juga tidddak apa-apa", sahut inojin sambil merebut panci ditangan Himawari.

"Ehem". Suara deheman memecahkan sengketa diantara mereka.

"Shikadai", bisik Himawari dan Temari bersamaan.

"Sedang apa disini?", Tanya Temari.

"Memangnya aku dilarang kedapur?", ujar Shikadai membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kau hamper tidak pernah kemari", sahut Temari sambil berkacak pinggang. "Atau kau ingin ikut membantu?".

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sepertinya Kaasan sudah punya tenaga tambahan lebih dari cukup", potong Shikadai.

"Dan Kaasan akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau membawa salah satunya bersamamu", ucap Temari sambil melirik kearah Himawari dan Inojin yang sedang mematung.

"Sepertinya mereka cukup nyaman disini. Aku pergi saja kebelakang. Chocho mungkin tidak keberatan menemaniku bermain Shogi", gumam Shikadai malas.

"Sejak kapan Chocho bias bermain Shogi?", pancing Inojin.

"Sejak aku mengajarinya nanti", ucap Shikadai terdengar kesal.

Tap tap tap.

Dan suasana kembali hening.

"Euh, Bibi tidak apa-apa kalua kutinggal? Sepertinya..", Himawari sedikit ragu.

"Tenang saja, Bibi sudah biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Apalagi Inojin sudah membantu", potong Temari.

"Eh, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba..", ucapan Inojin terpotong.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan membantuku disini?", tawar temari sambil menatap penuh arti kearah inojin.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, Bi. Tapi.."

"Bagus. Pergilah Himawari. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang bersama Inojin".

.

* * *

Ein-Mikara

.

* * *

"Kau memaksaku untuk berpikir? Enyahlah", hardik Chocho. "Aku tidak berniat mempelajari Shogi".

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini", gumam Shikadai membuat Chocho menoleh.

"Apa katamu?", Tanya Chocho heran.

"Berapa harga keripik kesukaanmu? Aku punya uang 500 Yen. Cukup untukmu?", Tantang Shikadai.

"A-apa?", Chocho mendadak bego. "500 Yen?".

"Ya 500 Yen dan kau akan bermain Shogi denganku", ujar Shikadai sambil melipat tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku rela kalah demi 500 yenku", ujar Chocho dengan bersemangat.

"Aku tidak tau kau suka merayu dengan cara seperti itu", ujar Himawari sinis dari balik bahu Shikadai.

"Eh", Shikadai menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan wajah Himawari.

"Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu", ujar himawari sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Onichanku sedang sakit. Dia butuh perawatan ekstra. Aku pulang dulu ya Shikadai-nii. STolong sampaikan salamku pada bibi Temari".

Lho? Shikadai masih terpaku menatap kepergian Himawari. Kenapa jadi begini?

.

TBC

* * *

Reviewer :

Rinzitao : Mika emang jarang bikin cerita yang panjang. Harap maklum ya :)

Himawarii nara : Hehe.. makasih kalo kamu suka :)

Doni : Sudah lanjut loh :)

Seman99i : Kamu bakal jujur gak semisal kamu ketauan nyium cowok kamu? :)

Sunshinefamily : Kalau kamu pasti pingin dicium Inojin yaa…? Heheh :)

Unyu : Hihi sudah lanjut loh unyu-chan :)

Nanachan : Selucu kamu nona cantik :)


End file.
